Snow Day
by SweetMisery49
Summary: This picks up after Snowflakes and Soulmates, when Zoe teaches Wade how to have fun in the snow. Romance ensues.


This picks up after Snowflakes and Soulmates, when Wade realizes the snow isn't all so bad. Zoe teaches Wade how to have fun in the snow. I wrote this pretty late, so I apologize if there's any grammatical mistakes. I really appreciate all reviews :)

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Hart of Dixie characters.**

* * *

><p>Wade sighed as he finished cleaning off his car for the 3rd time that day.<p>

"Stupid snow" He grumbled under his breath.

They only got snow two or three times a year in Bluebell and it always turned the town upside down. Wade usually lived by one rule when it snowed in Bluebell – don't even bother leaving the house. If you look out your window and see white, just stay and bed and don't get up until it's gone. Because if you should dare to venture out in the white stuff, there was no telling what would go wrong in your life.

He smiled to himself though, after thinking of how much happier Lavon's parents seemed to be now. Ok maybe the snow wasn't all bad, he decided. And it seemed like Zoe may be close to forgiving him after his apology so maybe things were looking up.

Just then Wade felt the cold chill of a snowball smacking him in the back of the head. He felt the cold melty snow slide down his back. "Dang it, that's cold!" He shouted, and immediately whipped around to see who the thrower was.

To his surprise he saw Zoe popping her head out from behind a tree with a huge devilish grin on her face.

"What did you have to go and do that for? Not all of us are adapted to the cold like you Crazy New Yorkers"! He yelled at her pretending to be mad, but he couldn't hide the small smirk spreading across his face.

She looked adorable all bundled up with a light brown woolen hat and mittens. Her hair was slightly tousled from the cold snowy wind.

"Whatcha ya gonna do about it? I bet you southerner's don't know how to throw a good snowball." She replied crossing her arms.

Zoe had her game face on and Wade knew she had just thrown a pretty serious challenge out there. Well he couldn't let her get away with that now could he?

"Care to put a wager on that Doc?" He asked, as he stealthily grabbed some snow from a nearby ledge and pretended to hide it behind his back.

"Sure. If you can't hit me with a snowball, then you can't play your crazy loud music for a whole week." Zoe shouted at him with a gleeful laugh.

"A whole week? Now you're just being ridiculous!" He yelled back as he crept closer, hoping she woudn't run. He had to try and get the right angle on her without hitting the tree she was hiding behind.

"Oh yea? Well I'm really betting on the fact that you throw like a girl" She stuck her tongue out at him. Just as Wade was winding back to throw one at her she sprinted out away from the tree and his shot hit the side of the tree with a thunk.

"Haha you missed!" She called over her shoulder still running.

He ran after her grabbing more snow from the ground as he chased for more ammunition.

"How many tries do I get?" Wade asked.

"You could throw snowballs at me all night and you still wouldn't hit me" Zoe challenged laughing as she ran.

Little did Zoe know that Wade used to be a track star in highschool. It was one of the few things he'd been good at other then music. His long legs were also twice as long as hers, so he knew he could catch her pretty easily if he wanted despite the icy conditions.

Still though, he enjoyed chasing her like this and the tension between them when they bickered like this was just too much fun. Sure, she was difficult and stubborn as a mule but Wade figured that was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Zoe Hart had a passion and zest for life which, Wade found infectious. He stalled catching her a little bit longer by throwing the snowballs wide on purpose. Just enough to think she'd beaten him before he brought that illusion crashing down.

If he'd been smarter, he would never have called Joelle and he felt guilty about parading her around and using her to get to Zoe. It had been immature and he knew it. That was what the old Wade from 3 or 4 years ago would have done. Lemon was right – He was better then that now. There was always this small part of Wade who felt he couldn't never be good enough for Zoe, which he could never admit to anyone. How could compete with guys like Judson and George with great paying jobs and status and fancy suits. That just wasn't him and that seemed to be what she liked.

'_Man up Wade' _He whispered to himself as he chased her around another tree. He could never truly know how she felt unless he actually let go of his pride and admitted it. He just didn't know if he could stand it if she rejected him. He'd never allowed himself to like someone this much before.

"C'mon, don't be such a girl!" Zoe yelled at him one more time.

Wade smiled – time to show her what he could really do with a snowball. She turned to grab more snow and he landed a big snowball right on her but, which exploded into a cloud of white.

"Gotcha!" He yelled jumping into the air victoriously.

Zoe brushed herself and immediately returned fire.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Kinsella" She laughed as she started wildly throwing snowballs in his direction now with no clear aim.

He replied back with snowballs of his own and they continued on like this for a few minutes. Finally Wade could see her tiring a bit, so he playfully ran over and tackled her into a nearby snowbank. They both fell into the snow pile in a tangled heap and neither could contain their hysterics anymore. There was just something about the snow and the cool air that had suddenly turned them giddy. Wade had no idea this white stuff could be so much fun. Probably because no one had ever shown him before.

Finally, the stopped laughing and Wade realized he was half laying on top her. He started to move, but she grabbed his arm.

"See Wade, I told you snow can be fun. I don't know why you guys are so superstitious about it." She told him.

"Yea, I suppose you're right this time. Although we never decided what I would get if I won our little snowball bet" Wade replied.

"Yea well you didn't win so it doesn't matter" She smirked.

"What do you mean? Of course I won. I hit you with one. Actually I hit you with way more then one" Wade said in disbelief.

"Yea but you didn't hit me the first time" She pointed out.

"Yea, but you said I could have as many tries as I needed" he said.

"Ok ok, you win. What do you want then?" She asked, her eyes bright and shining the dark. Only the pale moonlight glowed above them.

Wade didn't give himself a chance to change his mind, or hesitate the way he did the night of the heat wave. He simply smiled and bent down to kiss her.

He hadn't kissed her since the day they set up for the parade, but her lips were still as soft as always. To his surprise she kissed him back, but it only took a minute for her practical senses to kick in, before she gently pushing him back.

"Wade" She whispered his name looking confused.

"too much?" he asked feeling disappointment start to wash over him. For a moment things had been perfect but now…

"No, not too much" She reached up to give him a small kiss.

"I like you Wade. I just don't want to be another one of your one night stands. I have too much pride for that." She replied honestly.

"Zoe, you're not just any other girl." Wade replied hoping she would believe him. If only she knew how true it was.

"Hopefully that's true." She smiled.

"Of course it is. Let me prove it to you" he said climbing out of the snowbank and scooping her up into his arms.

"Wade, where are we going?" She laughed kicking her feet as he carried back to her house.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm soaking wet and in desperate need of a change of clothes. You look like you could use some warmth too. Thought we could… help each other out." He replied suggestively with a wink, as he climbed up the porch.

"Hmm good plan" She whispered as she cuddled into him kissing his neck.

"You know as much as I hate to admit this you were right, You are quite charming when you want to be doc" Wade told her as he carried her inside.

"I know." Zoe said.

"But so are you. Annoyingly charming, but charming never the less" She replied kissing him.

"Hmm… Maybe snow isn't so bad after all" Wade chuckled as they slammed the door close.


End file.
